happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Claw
Claw is the thirteenth (and final) episode of HTF Break. Plot Death 1 Nine characters are seen in a claw machine. The claw picks up a happy Cuddles and he falls loose. However, it then picks him up again by the eyes, freaking everyone out. Handy tries to get him down, but fails to reach Cuddles due to his lack of hands. Lifty and Shifty then grab onto Cuddles' feet and try pulling him down, only for his lower half to be ripped off. His intestines and blood pour out and everyone screams and yells in true terror, trying to get out of the claw machine. Death 2 The claw picks up Cuddles by the back. After Cuddles struggles to get himself loose from the claw, his skin rips off and everyone freaks out yet again. Deaths #In Death 1, Lifty and Shifty pull Cuddles' lower half off, causing his intestines and blood to pour out. #In Death 2, Cuddles' skin is ripped off. (Debatable, since Flaky survived a similar injury in Class Act) #Either Flippy flipped out and killed Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Nutty, Handy, Lifty and Shifty or the claw killed them. (Death not seen, confirmed by Kenn Navarro) Survival *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' ('''0 including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters 8''' ('''9 including Debatable deaths) *Total Rate: 11.11% (0% including Debatable deaths) Goofs #Giggles' ear briefly passes through the wall of the machine. #Lumpy's right antler passes through the wall of the machine. #Nutty's tail briefly passes through the wall of the machine. #When Handy's ears were shown, they were colored with darker shade of orange. This counters with episode Blind Date, where Handy's ears were colored with lighter shade of orange. #When Lifty and Shifty pull on Cuddles and when he dies, Cuddles' pupils are circular. This happens again when he is skinned. #Lifty's ear briefly passes through the wall of the machine. #The crest on Flippy's beret changes places several times. #Toothy has normal buckteeth when he screams and tries to get out of the machine. #Lumpy's antlers change directions once. #Sniffles' scream is briefly heard even though he doesn't appear. It is because when the creators were adding some sampled screams to this episode, they accidentally included one of Sniffles' screams. #The arcade machine only has one joystick, but if one carefully sees the arcade machine, another joystick briefly appears and then disappears in 3 seconds. #When Cuddles gets skinned, he's missing his philtrum. #When Cuddles gets skinned, Shifty is missing his tail. #When everybody starts screaming, if you look on the right side of the machine, you can see Lifty's hands pass through the windows when he's banging on the machine. #The characters eyes constantly shift to the right during Cuddles' second death. ( This may be because their animation was reused from YouTube Live Episode.) #When Cuddles was flailing his arms after getting picked up in Death 1, for a split second, Cuddles' left arm is located on his chest. Category:HTF Shorts Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:No Survivors Category:Killed Again Category:Episodes With Titles That Have No Puns or References Category:Indoor Episodes Category:Large-Cast Episodes Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:Sole Survivor